Dan–Serena relationship
Serena-Dan Relationship, also known as Derena '''or San or for Gossip Girl '''D and S, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Serena van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey. (Lonely Boy) 'Overview' Dan and Serena have an off-and-on-again relationship. Serena was Dan's highschool crush and first true love. Dan was Serena's first girlfriend. They discovered that they share a sibling after Bart Bass's death with the revealing of Rufus & Lily's love child Scott, Serena, Eric, Dan and Jenny's half-brother, during the half of Season 2. Also, they are also step-siblings since the marriage of Rufus and Lily in Season 3. 'Novel Series' In the novel series Dan and Serena date for the first couple of books but break up pretty quickly. 'TV Series' Dan and Serena have a on-and-off relationship through out the seasons. It is also shown that Dan and Serena love each other throughout the seasons. 'Season 1' In Pilot Dan has a long time crush on Serena ( since he was 15). Dan is one of the first people to see Serena back in person. He accidentally bumps into her, caus ing her to fall and spill the contents of her purse and leave behind her cellphone. In an attempt to see her again, he returns the phone to The New York Palace Hotel where she lives. He runs into Serena there and ends up on a date that with her so she does not have to go to the "Kiss On The Lips" partyThey have a rocky first date, going to his dad's concert. The date is ended early because he gets a text from Jenny saying that she needs help at the party. Dan is highly embarrassed after this, as at the end of the date he only waves to her from a taxi. He and Serena end up going out again but he leaves her after Blair tells him about Serena At the Ivy Mixer, Blair tells the whole school and Ivy scouts that Serena is a patient at the Ostroff Centre, presumably for alcoholism. Serena then goes on stage and lies to protect the real patient at the Centre: her brother. Dan is surprised at Serena's apparent problem, especially after it seems that Serena has been making a real effort to change from her old partying ways. However, Jenny reveals that Eric is the actual patient, which then causes Dan to respect Serena for protecting her family. This event actually strengthens their relationship, instead of weakening it like Blair had intended it to do. Dan's childhood best friend Vanessa, who is clearly jealous of Serena and very much in love with Dan. Dan is oblivious to this. Despite Dan's clear preference for Serena, Serena cannot help but feel jealous of how close Dan is with Vanessa, such as when Dan tells Vanessa that his mother came home, while Serena learns this from Vanessa instead of Dan himself. Dan and Serena sleep together for a christmas presant. When he learns from the Gossip Girl site that Serena was seen buying pregnancy tests he freaks out knowing that the child could very well be his as they've slept together. His father sees this as well and is extremely upset that his son may be a teenage father. Dan explains he will stay with Serena no matter what she does because he loves her. He tells this to Serena who says she's not having a child. Later on, he tells her that he loves her, and she responds with "Okay." which is not the response he was looking for. She later asks him why he loves her and he tells her a list he made of the reasons. She believes him and says she loves him as well, but she needs to help Blair. When he asks why, she says "one of the many reasons you love me." When Georgina Sparks arrives at the Upper East Side, intent on making Serena's life hell, she gets to know Dan behind Serena's back, pretending to be 'Sarah' and accidentally-on-purpose letting her dog run off its leash in the park, giving her an excuse to talk to Dan. It is later seen that Dan and Vanessa have taken "Sarah" under their wing as they believe she is a new girl to the Upper East Side who doesn't know her way around. Eventually, Dan breaks up with Serena, because he believes that she has slept with someone else and he is tired of her holding secrets from him. A few hours after he breaks up with Serena, he kisses Georgina, believing that she is a helpless girl who is running away from a psychotic ex-boyfriend. Soon thereafter, Dan is convinced that Georgina is lying to him by being told the truth by Serena. He and Blair manage to fool Georgina into thinking that Dan would like to meet up with her. The real purpose of the plan, though, is to get Georgina to meet with her parents and then get sent to a reform school. Dan and Serena rekindle what is left of their relationship before Dan ultimately ends it entirely. 'Season 2' Dan occupied himself by having continuous dates throughout the summer, with Serena still on his mind. Upon being fired from his summer job, he heads to the Hamptons upon realizing that he has been missing Serena. He hopes that by seeing Serena he will realize that they made the right decision, and he can move on. He arrives in the Hamptons, at the annual White Party, to find Serena and Nate Archibald in a passionate kiss. This reveals his true feelings for Serena as he shows obvious anger towards Serena's "cheating". Serena tries to convince him that she kissed Nate so as to make Nate's girlfriend (an older, married woman who was also paying him for being with her) jealous. Dan goes to leave, when he is confronted by a pair of girls he had dated throughout the summer. The girls, having found out about one another's relationships with Dan, pour their drinks on Dan and leave. Having been caught out by Serena for his hypocrisy, Dan and Serena retreat into the house to talk. They decide to meet up later at the beach, where they spend the night together. The following morning, Serena and Dan decide to halt any discussions on their relationships until they are back in the city. After some confusion between who was to take the train and who was to take the bus, they both ended traveling back to the city on the bus. This creates tension between the two, and as Serena gets up to use the bus bathroom, she trips and falls on Dan. She pulls up Dan and the two go into the bathroom to "fool around". The two decide to keep their rekindled relationship a secret until they were sure of themselves. Back in the city at Blair's "Welcome Back" party, Nate discovers the two in an embrace, revealing publicly that their relationship is "back on". In "The Dark Night" during the city-wide blackout, Dan and Serena talk about their problems while they were both trapped in an elevator. After a long talk (and a bit arguing), they realized they keep having the same fight, and break up. During their return to school, Serena and Dan are now friends until he meets a transfer student named Amanda Lasher. They share the same interests and have perfect chemistry. Blair attempts to keep them separate by making her one of her entourage so that Serena wouldn't have to suffer seeing them together and so she also wouldn't have to lose the competition of rebounding. Serena meets Amanda and nearly makes a fool out of herself. Blair forces Amanda to join them for lunch. Dan, thinking that Serena is trying to keep him away from Amanda gets Serena, who was reasoning with Dan why it happened, irritated when he kept implying that she was the one who forced her to lunch. Dan and Amanda's relationship goes public much to Serena's irritation. Serena then invites Dan and Amanda to go out later that night which turns into as disaster as Dan and Amanda continue to make her feel out of place. Isabel and Penelope, after witnessing Dan go out with Amanda that led to the relationship getting public, offers Serena several suitors, one in particular is a Dalton lacrosse team captain. Serena's new suitor fails to impress Dan. Dan thinks that Serena used the lacrosse team to rub it into his face. Later on, Penelope ruins Amanda's hair with a little help from Chuck. Dan runs to Amanda's aid who brushes him off saying that she no longer wants to see him. Dan gets into an argument with Serena and leaves. The next day, he is shunned because of Serena's rise to Queen Bee status. With Blair's situation with Chuck now out of hand, Serena gets Dan to help Blair and tells her that wearing him down would help her situation. Later on, he continues to help Blair by telling her that she should intercept him at home. With Blair desperate, he tells Blair that she should take a risk and say those '3 words, 8 letters' anyway. Serena confesses her feelings for Aaron and Dan gives her his blessing to date other people. Aaron and Serena start to date each other while Dan realizes that he still has feelings for Serena. Aaron has been concerned that Serena leans emotionally more on Dan than him. He asks her to come with him to Buenos Aires for Christmas. Serena asks Dan for his opinion, and he tells her to go. At Eleanor's wedding however, Dan confronts Serena about his feelings for her. Because she knows about her mother and Rufus' relationship, and because she has already said yes to Aaron, Serena turns Dan down and goes ahead with Aaron's trip. Serena breaks up with Aaron during the holiday and Dan and Serena meet with each other and they both decide there are better off back together. Dan soon learns he shares a sibling brother with Serena and becomes ridden with guilt when Rufus asks him to let Lily tell Serena the news. Serena and Dan attempt to return to normal, but find this difficult with Lily and Rufus, who have decided to go public with their relationship. Serena and Dan's relationship hits another dead end when things become too much for them to take. First their parents start dating, then they find out they shared a half brother together, and now the mess of the rumor. 'Season 3' In Season 3, Dan and Serena don't have a proper relationship. Dan wakes up with Serena in his bed. The viewers learn that the two did not sleep together but - after staying up until 4AM talking and drinking wine - they shared a kiss, that of which Serena classifies as them "falling into a comfortable path for one...or ten minutes". When Dan hears that Serena breaks up with Nate, he calls her, possibly to say he had feelings for her. When she announces she wont be back to talk to him till September he appears very disappointed. When he later learns that Serena is going to Paris with Blair, he goes online to book a ticket. 'Season 4' In belles de jour, Serena tries to avoid the inevitable decision about which of her two long-time beaus, Dan or Nate , she should return to. In Double Identity Dan is prepering him self for Serena's come back to New York. In Touch of Eva, Dan is struggling with his feelings for Serena. In Juliet doesnt live her anymore, Dan is still has these feelings for Serena then he admite to him, self that these feelings will never go away. Serena returns from Paris and confronted with her old life she realises she has to choose. Whilst in Paris it is revealed she had made her choice between Dan and Nate. While in rehab she admits to Dan she had picked him. When Dan later confronts Serena about it they both realise they have just one more chance to be together. They have already been together three times and they need to be sure the 4th time is right before getting together again. When Ben is released from prison, Dan helps him and Serena get together after realising he was wrong about his prejudices against him. In The Kids Stay in the Picture, Blair tells Dan that he has already found his Princess already - she then looks over at Serena who is further behind him - Dan looks to where Blair is glancing and on seeing Serena smiles. Serena is mad at Dan when Charlie wears her dress and he doesnt remember Serena wore it at thier first black tie avent. Memorable Quotes Serena: I would say I'm sorry about today, but in my head that just sounds inadequate.' Dan:' Ah, you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault that I seem to drop everything just to make myself available to you. Serena: 'I don't mean to take you for granted. It's just, if we're being completely honest... ''Dan: We are.'' ''Serena: I think that maybe sometimes I test you. You know, I keep thinking that if things get too hard you'll give up on me. But you never do. Dan: And I never will. If you really need me, ever, I am there. '''Dan:"'''Aren't I about the last person you want helping you?" Blair: "You love Serena, don't you? So. We have something in common. So what do you say we find the bitch and get us some frontier justice." 'Dan and Blair '(about Serena) "When I told my mom not to go away with Rufus, I told her it was because you and I were forever. I know I was right." - '''Serena to Dan "Dan is my boyfriend. And I know we’re too young to talk about forever, but right now, that’s what it feels like." "I know it does, sweetie, but–" "But what? Tell me that Rufus is that important to you. Tell me that whatever the two of you have is the most important thing in your life, because that’s what Dan is to me, mom. The most important. I would rather be Chuck’s step-sister than Dan’s. Please don’t do this to me." : - Serena and Lily "Hey! What are you doing here?" "I need to know why you love me." "Because I do." "I really want to trust you when you say those words, Dan, so maybe if I knew why, I’d stop being so scared of hearing them and afraid to say them." "Okay. Well, if you want to talk about why…" "It has to do with my mom and her many marriages." "There. that’s why. Because I actually like it when you interrupt me, which is often, by the way. I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are… Beautiful, smart, sexy as hell." "Now you’re embarrassing me." "That’s another reason. You’re completely unaware of your affect on me. You’re also completely unaware that you laugh like a 4 year old." (Serena laughs) "Just like that. And I love you because you can be with someone like me and still be best friends with someone like Blair. " "Yeah, well, I tried to be." "I know you do, and that’s not easy, but you never give up on her. That's how amazing you are." "Well, you’re amazing, too, for being able to say all of those things, you just are." (they kiss) "And I love you… But I have to go." "What? What–what is it this time?" "One of the many reasons you love me!" (gives Dan a flying kiss) -'Dan to Serena' : : Gallery If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329606-500-245.jpg Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-21166922-500-207.gif|Your the one I'm ment to be with 004960605da.jpg 00488970bdc.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 00489040f17.jpg 00490920015.jpg 005322605b6.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094232-500-282.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094240-500-329.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094279-400-450.jpg Blakelively net-gossipgirl-stills170.jpg DS-4x11-The-Townie-dan-and-serena-17532764-624-352.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11384555-1280-800.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881940-500-333.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881949-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881953-500-459.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881956-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881958-500-431.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881965-500-500.jpg D and S Date.jpg D and S first Kiss.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-472242 370 287.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521219 500 422.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521220 500 500.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521221 500 333.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-529059 500 300.jpg Dan-and-Serena.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-17357973-1920-1080.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-18658089-500-400.jpg Dan-serena-g.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan Humphrey Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl closet on Bluefly.jpg Danserena.jpg Derena-4x04-dan-and-serena-16146312-500-292.jpg Derena-dan-and-serena-15722618-1000-1500.jpg Ds-dan-and-serena-19670007-1052-702.jpg GG 2236.jpg Gossip-girl-penn-blake-photo.jpg Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861576-500-388.png Serena-Dan-forever-dan-and-serena-1420497-1280-720.jpg Serena-Dan-dan-and-serena-19488647-500-312.png The-Kids-Are-Not-Alright-4x12-dan-and-serena-20438087-1280-720.jpg Hqdefault.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-21614683-500-526.png DS-dan-and-serena-21614678-500-634.jpg Tumblr lkkg7jZskR1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkg7jxtojb1qda18go1 400.jpg Tumblr lk192p6wip1qi33sjo1 400.gif Tumblr lk6o4lt4iI1qawxnko1 500.gif Tumblr lk6jlsWzK01qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lk3z7bPu1D1qdh63wo1 500.gif|Your the only one I came back to kiss just you Dan Tumblr lk3c3guSmR1qe8s9bo1 500.gif Tumblr lk1ua0qUN61qalycro1 500.png Tumblr lk0d3a1Evw1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr ljz2ll7HRS1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljwktmf2yY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwkym6GRN1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwkskzJn11qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljlzovGNwq1qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr ljiiq4KepL1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljhpkdQGEa1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljdqm8tQ4C1qdh63wo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljazxuEYo31qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr liyny7UzgO1qdh63wo1 500.jpg Tumblr liob96BkIn1qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr ljwktmf2yY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr limq50It9A1qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lif1x8dlvD1qfljaao1 500.jpg Tumblr licfd5Rox81qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr liasnqVRFa1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhnkyl4SVL1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhmp9ffFFu1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhgespa9vw1qgxbulo1 500.jpg Tumblr lguotksGP01qg3uk8o1 400.png Tumblr lgid3pq3uy1qb3yzro1 400.jpg Tumblr lgdxpivkGz1qawxnko1 500.png Tumblr lfkc0y4hqi1qddeeto1 500.jpg Tumblr ld9kj5PMbG1qa94uuo1 500.gif Tumblr lc4yuxPcNZ1qashz2o1 500.gif Tumblr lbpeu7ygsq1qd4229o1 400.jpg Tumblr ljwbioWl3R1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lj0c7mj74r1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lklddb5bef1qjd1lro1 500.jpg Tumblr lkm08eUIcj1qe7n6lo1 r1 500.png Tumblr lki3s6Rd2S1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr lkmkod80NM1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lkmkxfGEG81qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lkoarmX8nK1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lki9h7blsd1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr lbyo23JNnQ1qauy9v.gif Tumblr lkrwrxU9gR1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkrv4bSZYN1qcaizzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkrrgeIWf71qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkrre2BZlJ1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkt3w7TgZs1qcmd1ko1 400.gif|We have got one last chance Tumblr lkrsgyThOv1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljqpd79Btq1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lhvy6auRhW1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lcouoe0NcW1qar6tno1 500.gif Tumblr lcoorj6v941qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lblsdqx4t61qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lauyo35cyv1qeq6ubo1 500.gif Tumblr l68om3BS7s1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg Tumblr l7kbs2EQ5Y1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg Tumblr l6v8kdTftg1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg 10i718j.gif Tumblr lkhojmU9Hr1qf6d5jo1 500.gif|Serena found out about Dair Tumblr lk9yvuJmCE1qjwj02o1 500.gif Tumblr lk3bsa3MAh1qe8s9bo1 500.gif Tumblr lk0slfxIHY1qa7yrpo1 500.gif Tumblr lj3bpcN1dL1qi7vimo1 500.gif Tumblr lkr2yafDKH1qecdxro1 r2 500.jpg Tumblr lkm3uhct471qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwwdqafgs1qboe6wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhkh8eoAl81qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lh461mtrhi1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lh7gt59VoE1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkuwupe1ZM1qcmd1ko1 500.gif Tumblr lkuwrjTkNI1qcmd1ko1 500.gif Tumblr lktdgaxVBY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094287-500-300.gif DS-dan-and-serena-11902028-500-390.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-3676975-700-380.gif DS-dan-and-serena-3676488-120-65.gif DS-dan-and-serena-3676385-120-63.gif Derena-dan-and-serena-12782681-400-100.jpg Derena-Banner-dan-and-serena-12951179-796-134.jpg Dan-Serena-dan-and-serena-20403843-500-144.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-21166928-500-224.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552185-500-208.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552155-500-200.gif Dan-and-Serena-3-dan-and-serena-12750152-310-224.gif Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094288-480-270.gif DS-dan-and-serena-21064246-500-450.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881945-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-16833016-500-276.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818819-486-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818818-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818816-436-245.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818815-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-13793922-500-595.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11902029-500-355.jpg Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861629-500-208.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861628-500-208.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861623-500-208.gif DS-first-time-3-dan-and-serena-20630849-320-240.gif Tumblr lkvcor5t2F1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkw44tH7rL1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkyzdt6G9O1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkvaq9U9Kd1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkz8obZ4E51qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkz2w1uEDf1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkz1q0euSR1qecdxro1 500.gif|Never move on from me because you have my heart Tumblr lkxx47rJMw1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkpptbWCtw1qb70pvo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr lkztx2oeF31qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkzocpZ5Cm1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkzzfjLYOQ1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkzww6AoCx1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkan4jiDPK1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lijeuxzda81qi4daso1 500.jpg Tumblr ll1fh80KZY1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr ll0ycxBUuW1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkze13de671qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkyc2vSE8I1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkxvspsA361qbnhsbo1 500.gif Tumblr lkvc8wXOZY1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lkruarEJed1qblevxo1 500.gif Tumblr lkj8rzo9H21qei0aoo1 500.png Tumblr ll1r9oG5GK1qeuw8xo1 500.png Tumblr ll1oivdDji1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lhzj6yp6Yg1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgwsradyzn1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr leqvme787L1qg3uk8o1 500.gif Tumblr ll2ubxeI0q1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ll548cNm9m1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4yozGbCR1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4tjgnfeM1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll5pq55fBq1qi6xn8o1 500.png Tumblr ljv7iv7X2L1qec8ruo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgp7oabDAs1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgp6ze7Cff1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfzziw8EwB1qbadhgo1 500.gif Tumblr ll7biu0wLj1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll8e72DIss1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll91ztJF9U1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll66dxmiza1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkjqo11uw91qig5d1o1 500.jpg Tumblr llawjwggPY1qj9b4do1 500.png Tumblr llavtxPN5O1qeuw8xo1 500.gif Tumblr lladlvsj1V1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr llct692UIv1qj9b4do1 500.jpg Tumblr llc9prbELt1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr llc6cb6TTV1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lle6u0dPCG1qdqz7wo1 400.gif Tumblr lldcqoQJz31qjxczyo1 500.jpg Tumblr llggxmifVc1qfi8vmo1 500.gif Tumblr llgechae8e1qi4daso1 500.png Tumblr llg6arSjhu1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lles7yirKO1qkq9hko1 500.png Tumblr llh9zfQ5fF1qfi8vmo1 500.gif Tumblr lli7aa43L51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lc8oivpc5E1qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lljkqfrglj1qashz2o1 500.gif Tumblr llje9f4nid1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr llnqp9D7lp1qbahiyo1 500.jpg Tumblr llced3APkK1qivl6eo1 500.png Tumblr llrr27rvjm1qij708.png Tumblr llrr6snFPo1qij708.png Tumblr llro55hb1P1qgnebr.png Tumblr llrvtcwAyL1qij708.png Tumblr llr6chp7zx1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr llllfsv2mx1qi33sjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lllkieTJXV1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr llt0haNW9N1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr llsyza8AvV1qe09loo1 500.jpg Tumblr llsgl3cHDc1qjm0weo1 500.png Tumblr llrvs3RPro1qij708.png Tumblr llrvlaqo751qij708.png Tumblr llrr3003ay1qij708.png Tumblr llrr65LkBA1qij708.png Tumblr llrr1kTzh61qij708.png Tumblr lli97rD83T1qb3do9o1 r1 400.gif Tumblr lkwsrxMjsR1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr llyso7og8s1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr llawf1dzYR1qcslgfo1 500.gif Tumblr llzselOS3o1qkv4xxo1 500.png Tumblr llyq89oPTo1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr llllr8ynDE1qi33sjo1 r1 500.png tumblr_lm1xsyZmRu1qblevxo1_500.gif Tumblr lm4yzyOUOc1qdcdseo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6s0rSXPX1qgw2jyo1 400.jpg Tumblr lm9r60X4nK1ql1zkpo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6cjxUDl21qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr llwyqd3WKI1qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr lgec9dM4px1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lgea9sgRjf1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lg55043pW71qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lg56vgLtAm1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lg0ubyY5iS1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfza19Ej051qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfvatrLC7L1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lftev7AgA71qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfq78p8VhX1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfnj6vIa9N1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lflvlpfYDH1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfiaq3kItT1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr llyqec5U0t1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lmayfqmTvX1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcleyqXdF1qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr llfqw0tR1t1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lldf75iwq81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr ljqzci1ski1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lj09p40ANU1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lj4le5GhU81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lix2ztJBn31qecdxro1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lhke8uAU241qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lh1mnmgpgd1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgws36WgRi1qecdxro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr lguz06vXNm1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lgp5nsFkZf1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lglsu62YKo1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lglrns6X711qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lmfusvHtrq1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lmh2pnSxIv1qifxuro1 500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-21614765-500-344.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552159-500-221.gif Tumblr lfna6cywls1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmobekNQaD1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lml9d6uACg1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lmhdl9m1ib1qcqbdbo1 500.gif Tumblr lm7szqmeg71qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm7sv9PLlY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm1xuoI6zh1qblevxo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrskjYiL31qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkkgt17lxt1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lijo1lgoY11qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lkmkqjizsd1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lk82mhEhc81qcqbdbo1 500.gif Tumblr lmsbnpZeZE1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmrdswk1wG1qgdrreo1 500.gif Tumblr liym7fmeLI1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lmykd93qS11qdooqmo1 500.png Tumblr lafz32bdBa1qablhto1 500.gif Tumblr ln1q21jhGE1qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr l9nzo6E7xY1qablhto1 500.gif Tumblr lmbuaze7hR1qdtbwpo1 500.gif|I love you Tumblr ln5z3xoIuG1qcie43o1 500.gif Tumblr lmzoqz64XP1ql1zkpo1 500.gif ﻿ Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Books